


Collared

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex gets his hands on one of the providence control collars and uses his nanites to make it into something else.
Relationships: Caeser Salazar/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 20





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

After getting his hand on a Providence control collar, an idea came to his mind. He used his nanites to modify and advance the collar and once he got it perfected he set his plan into motion. He snuck into Providence to see his brother. Caesar was in his lab like usual tinkering with only god knows what.  
  
Caesar paid no mind as Rex entered his lab and walked up behind him. Rex opened the collar and clasped it around Caesar’s neck. That got Caesar out of his work mode. “Rex what is this?”  
  
Rex smirked at him. “I’m here to show ya that what it’s like to be controlled.” Rex said and the collar beeped to life and Caesar felt his whole body tingle.  
  
Caesar touched the collar. “Rex you modified the collars with your nanites?” Caesar asked and Rex just smiled. “Strip!” Rex spoke and Caesar found himself obeying. He stripped off his clothing revealing his sexy body. He had a treasure path from his pubes going up to his navel. His dick was rather impressive even while soft.  
  
“Get on your knees and touch yourself, but you are not allowed to cum without permission.” Rex spoke and Caesar obeyed he took his soft cock into his hand and began to pump it in front of his little brother. ‘This sensation is unreal but feels so good.’ Caesar thought and he grew hard under his brother’s gaze. He watched his own brother’s arousal push at the confines of his pants and judging by the bulge Rex was well endowed as well.  
  
Rex palmed his arousal through his pants as he watched his big brother pump his cock unable to cum no matter what. His dick leaked pre cum getting his long length lubed up to pump faster. “Rex I need to cum…” Caesar moaned.  
  
“Stop touching your dick and play with your nipples.” Rex commanded and Caesar obeyed, Caesar pinched and caressed his nipples getting them hard and stimulating his body. His hard dick dripped onto the floor. “Ahh Rex please…”  
  
Rex ignored his brother’s pleas and began to strip himself. Caesar panted as he watched his young brother get naked in front of him. His cock twitched as Rex stood nude before him his hard 11 inch cock aimed at him. Unlike his brother Rex kept his pubes nicely trimmed he lightly scratched his pubes as he walked over to his big brother.  
  
“Suck me.” Rex commanded and Caesar wrapped his lips around his little brother’s cock immediately tasting his brother’s pre cum. Caesar began sucking his brother’s dick bobbing his head licking and sucking as much as he could before taking more and more. “You like sucking my dick don’t you your dick is twitching like crazy.”  
  
Caesar moaned around his brother’s cock and deep throated him. His nose nuzzled Rex’s trimmed pubes and his little beard brushed his bro’s balls. Rex moaned and started fucking his brother’s mouth with each thrust his balls slapped his chin.  
  
Rex groaned as his brother responded with each thrust in Caesar licked his dick and with each pull back he gave a long suck. “I’m cumming!!” Rex moaned and gave one final thrust and sprayed his seed down his brother’s throat. Caesar slurped down spurt after spurt of his brother’s cum and it made the need to cum increase.  
  
Caesar moaned as Rex pulled his still hard dick out a string of saliva connecting the dick to his lips. “Rex please let me cum.” Caesar pleaded his eyes looking up at his sexy little brother.  
  
“Hmm not yet get on all fours and show me your tight little ass.” Rex ordered and Caesar gasped as he obeyed. Caesar rested his cheek on the ground and reached back and spread his cheeks. His tight pucker exposed to him.  
  
“Have you ever been fucked here?” Rex asked and Caesar blushed. “Never…” He groaned his cheeks going red. “When I fill your ass you can cum.” Rex said and positioned his wet saliva coated dick at Caesar’s tight little ass.  
  
“Please…” Caesar moaned. Rex thrust in burying his dick deep into Caesar’s tight ass. “Ahh!” He moaned and he came thick cum spraying all over the ground Rex moaned as his tight inner muscles clamped down hard on his dick. Rex moaned and started humping him, his balls spanked his big brother’s ass.  
  
“I want you to cum again and again every five thrusts.” Rex commanded and started fucking his brother faster. Caesar’s body obeyed the command every five thrusts he came blowing his load all over the ground. “You got a lot of cum pent up I’m gonna fuck the cum out of you god you’re so tight bro.”  
  
Caesar took note of his little brother’s amazing stamina he was highly impressed. The feeling of Rex filling him over and over and the continuous releases was making his mind go fuzzy. “You’re my bitch now Caesar the collar makes you mine you will obey my commands and service me.”  
  
“Yes…” He moaned and Rex slapped his ass. “A good bitch should speak to his master with respect.”  
  
“Yes Master.” Caesar moaned. Rex finally gave in to Caesar’s clenching heat and he came hard flooding his brother’s ass with his cum.  
  
Rex pulled his softening dick out of his tight ass. “Hmm that was great.” Rex thrust a finger inside him and rocked it in and out letting his seed spill out of his hole. “Are you gonna put a stop to this Evo control collar thing?”  
  
“I’m sorry Rex it’s out of my hands now.” Caesar said and groaned his soft dick dribbled pre cum and he collapsed into the puddle of his cum. “But I do enjoy being under your control. It was truly a fascinating experience. Shall we set up a schedule for us to get together, I admit I missed seeing you on a daily basis.”  
  
“You’re still an odd guy Caesar.” He kissed his forehead. “I have another command for you big brother, you’ve made a big mess and I want you to lick it up.” Rex said and Caesar shivered as he was forced to rise. Caesar licked his cum off the floor and to make it a little harder Rex fingered his oh so fuckable ass and pumped his own dick as he watched. Caesar was such a lab rat he had no idea he had such perverted desires let alone for his brother, but Rex brought them out and he never wanted to be un collared again.  
  
End


End file.
